When the Sun Goes Down!
by ninamina96
Summary: When he saw her big golden-honey eyes he knew there was something different about her. In a world  of faeries, pixies, elfs, werewolfs, vampires, and succubi/Incubi can Rima trust anyone. Even the one she may be in love with. Her journey awaits now.
1. Chapter 1

_Nagi's POV_

I was walking down the street in the city, taking my usual rout home.

I stopped at the corner and saw a petite girl with long dark blond wavy hair and golden- honey eyes.

She was wearing a plain strapless white dress that ended a little past her knees and no shoes.

She ran into the street and a second later a car came racing towards her.

Without thinking I ran right to her.

I pushed her out of the way right onto the sidewalk.

She looked at me with wide beautiful eyes.

"Wow…" I whispered to myself and she heard me too.

The look on her face went from terrified to plain scared.

Then I realized I was on top of her and people started to gather around asking if we were ok.

I just nodded to them and got off her and offered her my hand.

She starred at it then got up on her own and walked away like nothing happened.

I decided to let her go and start to walk home again.

"I can't find her anywhere. I though this stuff didn't happen." a girl said she had long white hair that ended a little above her butt.

"Well its never happened to me so it must be your fault. If we don't find her before others do everything will fall apart." a boy with black hair with one strip of white going across his dark purple eyes.

I glared at them and they did the same to me but no one made a move "Faeries" I muttered under my breath.

The boy looked around, "We can't fight here there's to many people."

The girl snorted "So what."

Then she took a step towards me and the boy grabbed her arm and dragged her away while she stared complaining and calling him names.

My cell phone started ringing.

"Yeah

Ohhhhhhh Ohhhh it's Mr. Steal your girl,

Ohhhhhhh Ohhhh its Mr. Steal your girl,

Ohhhhhhh Ohhh Lets GO!

Bottoms up Bottom up, ey, what's in ya cup,

Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough,

Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up,

Tell security we bout to tear this club up,

Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green,

Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans."

I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"GET ME CANDY!" my sister screamed .

"Nadeshiko I'm not going…"

"GO NOW!" she screamed cutting me off then there was a long beep.

"Why me?" I asked myself.

I walked out of my way to the closest candy shop.

I stopped dead in my tracks the petite blond girl was standing in front of the window starring in with her big sparkling wide eyes.

I smiled she's so…different.

I walked behind her and my face leaned down to her ear.

"Do you want some?"

She jumped back right into me and I stumbled back.

"What the hell?" she said and then she looked me over.

"Oh it's you again. Stop stalking me will ya." she said and pressed her nose against the store window again.

"I meant candy you know that right." I said and her face went bright red.

"Of course I knew that." she said sticking her nose in the air with her eyes closed.

I chuckled "What do you want?"

She glared at me then sighed "I have no idea."

"Come with me." I said grabbing her hand.

We went into the candy store and the lady behind the counter greeted us in a pleasant voice.

"Hello there can I help you with anything?"

"Ummmmmm we're not sure quite what we want yet." I replied.

While I was talking to the sales lady the cute petite blond was walking around the store with stars in her eyes looking at all the delicious sweets.

She kept pointing at every candy saying, "I want that one and that one and that one."

If I didn't stop her I would be broke by the time I got out of the candy store.

By the time we left the store I had three bags of sweets two for the cute blond next to me and one for my sister.

…wait I don't know her name!

"Hey what's your name? I didn't get it before." I asked.

She looked up at me her big beautiful honey colored eyes glinting in the sun and replied, "I…I don't know."

..Shit this girl doesn't even know her own name!

"Well I guess there's only one reasonable thing to do in a situation like this"

"And what is that?" she asked

"Name you myself! Soooo what names do you like?"

"Name me yourself what are you insane?"

"Only partially now what names do you like there's names like Yuki, Kiyomi, Mana, Misaki, or Rima?"

"I like Rima. I want that to be my name."

"Rima…you like Rima out of every choice I gave you, you choose the one with the most ridiculous meaning..you do realize that it means white antelope?"

"Uh how dare you criticize my choice for a name and if you don't like it why did you even mention it?" she shouted.

"I thought you'd pick something else like Misaki."

"And what does that mean?"

"I don't see how that relevant" I said while blushing.

"NO TELL ME NOW!"

"Gosh you have a loud voice for such a small girl it means beauty bloom."

She stared at me "Oh well I like Rima. That's my name if you don't like it oh well you'll just have to deal with it ok."

"No that's fine I like it, it sounds pretty."

"Thank you." she said while sticking up her nose and turning her head away.

"What's your name?" she asked me shyly.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, but you can call me Nagi." I said with a smile and she just nodded and smiled back at me.

I started laughing and she glared at me.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"No it's nice to know that you aren't always scared like the first time I saw you. You looked terrified."

She looked down "I don't remember anything. I just showed up here today."

"Sooo you just moved here. Where do you live?"

"Ummm yeah I don't know that either."

"Really? Well if you need a place to stay then you could always come and stay with me we have plenty of extra room."

"Really you wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not."

"Thank you so much." she said with a smile on her face.

"Wait you're not going to molest me are you?" she said with a slightly frightened look on her face.

"Of course not what kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I have no idea especially since you kind of look like a girl"

"What? I take offense to that statement" I barely know the girl and she's already insulting me

"I was just pointing out the facts."

"Yeahhhhh anywayz why don't we start to head home ok?"

"Alrighty, then I'll follow." she said and I led the way.

We got to the front door and I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I'm home." I said kind of scared.

Rima looked at me weird, "What's wrong?"

Then I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh shit. Stay behind me." I said she shook her head but I pulled her behind me.

_Rima's POV_

Nagi pulled me behind him just as a girl showed up right in front of him.

She looked exactly like him.

"Nagi I heard a girls voice!" she said and Nagi rubbed the back of his head.

I peeked out from behind him only to have her caramel eyes burning into me.

"I thought I told you to bring home candy." she said.

"I did."

"No ok this may be your candy but I want candy that's edible…not saying she not edible to you but I don't go that way."

"What is that suppose to mean." I butted in.

"Oh Nagi I think you got someone a little to young for you." she said smirking.

"No really I'm confused why am I edible to him?" I said I really didn't follow any of this.

They both looked at me and Nagi sweat dropped.

"Nade this is Rima. Rima this is my twin Nadeshiko." he introduced us to each other.

She looked at me up and down and I got really nervous.

"I approve now we are going shopping. Nagi wallet." She said with a smile and holding out her hand to him and I did the same trying to copy her.

He looked at her and then at me and smiled at me and gave in.

"I knew this was going to happen." he said shaking his head and Nadeshiko dragged me out the door.

"Wait she needs shoes." he screamed after her and she stopped and looked at my feet.

"Yup this is going to be a long shopping spree." she said to me and dragged me back in the house to get shoes.

_Kiyomi's POV_

We were still looking around for the little new born faerie.

We didn't get there in time to retrieve her and she wondered away.

"I give up!" I said sitting on a bench in the city.

"We've been looking for hours and no faerie around her." I said flipping my white hair out of my face.

"Ya ok but we need to find her before someone…something that shouldn't know about her finds her." Haru said his purple eyes dead serious.

I focused on the store behind him there was a midget girl with long dark blonde hair and honey eyes and a tall girl with purple hair in a ponytail and caramel eyes.

"Haru is that the new faerie?" I asked him pointing behind him.

He turned around and turned back to me with his eyes closed.

"Haru?"

"Shut up I'm concentrating." he said pissed but didn't open his eyes.

I stayed quiet this was his ability.

He was going to become their shadow and read them like a book sort of.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes after a few minutes.

"That's her and she's with a pixie." she said glancing over his shoulder.

"Shit we are so screwed." I whined and he walked away from me towards the shop.

"What are you doing?" I screamed and ran after him.

I grabbed his arm to pull him to a halt but it didn't work.

"We can't cause a scene we need to get her to come to our side and believe us. We have no clue what the _pixie_ told her." I said pixie with disgust.

They were our worst enemies.

He stopped and looked down.

"We need to save her imagine a faerie not under our rules and in some other world that's not ours or theirs. A mixed world." he said and we walked away together.

**Nina: Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nagi's POV_

*Knock Knock*

I shot up to a sitting position as I heard the door creak open.

"I'm scared." I heard a small voice as the figure walked towards me and climbed on at the foot of my bed.

She crawled closer to me and stopped at few feet away from me.

I looked at her face that was lit from the moonlight, she looked like an angle.

Then I realized she was turning red I followed her gaze to my chest…I didn't have a shirt on.

"Ummm maybe I'll just…" she trailed off.

"J-just hold on." I stammered having my face turning red to match hers as I stumbled out of my bed and went to my dresser I grabbed a shirt and pulled it over my head.

I walked back to my bed and sat down.

"So umm what did you want?" I tried to ask calmly.

"I'm scared." she said looking down playing with the covers.

"Of the dark?"

"I don't know of everything. The dark being alone not knowing where I am or anything at all." she looked like she was a about to cry which made her eyes look two times larger.

"It's ok." I said patting her head awkwardly trying to make her feel better.

"Can I just stay with you for the night." she said looking hopeful.

My eyes grew wide "Like like like what?"

"Is that inappropriate? Wait, you are not thinking that, ah, um, no, not that way, jeez." she said looking away from me sticking her nose in the air.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that." I said trying to convince her and myself.

_Nadeshiko's POV_

I woke up in a good mode from shopping last night, who knew that Rima could be like a little doll to dress up and everything so much fun.

I went down the hall and let out a big yawn as I reached Nagi's room.

"Nagi wake…" I started to say as I slide open the door and saw Nagi sleeping soundlessly holding Rima in his arms who curled up to him like a kitten,

"HOLY SHIT!" I said as I slammed the door closed.

I pressed my back on the door and slid down so I was sitting on the floor with my face in my hands shaking my head.

"This is to weird for me." I muttered to myself as I crawled back to my room to get ready.

Once I got into my bedroom and got myself off the floor I smirked, "I'm gonna have a really fun day."

After getting ready I walked into the kitchen to see Rima looking into the open fridge.

"Hey." I said walking past her to the sink where I grabbed a cup next to the sink and filled it with water.

"Hi." she responded quietly looking at me for a split second then shifted her attention back to the fridge.

"Soo how was your first night here?" I asked trying to hide my smirk from her.

"I was scared but I got over it." she said shrugging and settling on a peach.

"Really so you like it here? I mean so far."

"Ya I mean you guys are so nice to let me stay and everything."

Right as she finished the front door slammed open and Rima let out a little peep and hid behind me.

I just shook my head as a bunch of pixie guys walk in.

There was five of them, there was…ok so I have no idea what their names are I know they work for our parents.

"Hey pretty princess." the pixie with black hair and blue eyes said taking off his sunglasses.

"Ya that's just princess to you never add the pretty but you can add kick ass in there. Like kick ass princess or princess of kicking your ass I like both of them personally." I said with a half smile.

So what flirting isn't against the rules of my life even though it should be.

"Who are you people." a little voice said next to me.

Right then I realized that Rima was standing there next to me with her hands on her hips only wearing a very revealing little white lace nightgown that we bought her last night.

My mouth dropped open looking at her.

"That's what you wore in my brothers bed the thing I bought you. You used it against me…with my brother."

"Ohhh hahahah." I heard all the guys say laughing at hitting each other.

She looked at me confused, "I didn't do anything with your brother."

"Ok ok whatever you say little angle." I just waved it off, I'll nail Nagi with this once he gets his lazy ass up.

"So are you gonna answer me who are these guys?" she asked me again starring at the guys.

"Well isn't she cute and feisty." the same guy who hit on me said.

I rolled my eyes, "These are…my cousins."

I tried covering up my lie by walking away and plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Hmmm do they live here too?" she asked still standing in the kitchen with all my 'cousins'.

"Sometimes. So you better wear something not as revealing." I said to her and I realized I scared her when I heard her run down the hallway and slammed her door.

I shook my head and turned off the tv and turned to the boys in the kitchen.

"Why are you here?"

"There's a fearie on the loose." the leader of the little pack said.

My eyes were wide.

_Nagi's POV_

I woke up really late to loud music.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Rima playing a singing game and Nade sitting in the chair looking at me with a smirk.

I looked at her weird and grabbed a cup and poured orange juice in it.

I focused my attention on Rima and her singing which I have been blurring out.

(This is Rima singing.)

"Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on

It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah…"

I spit out my juice and it spritzed everywhere.

"What are you teaching her?" I asked Nadeshiko.

"A lot less then what you were teaching her last night."

"Wait what…I told you to stay out of my room." I said pulling her hair.

"Oww I only went in there to wake you up. But there always has to be more to the story." she said sitting there with her arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes and turned the tv off.

Rima looked at me pissed.

"I was in the middle of my song here do you know that."

"Do you know you have major mood swings?" I snapped back at her.

"Go hang out with your mafia group over there." she said tilting over to where the five guys stood wearing a lot of leather.

"Well I'll talk to them later we need to register you for school." I said dragging her to the front door.

When we got home Rima shot up the stairs to her bedroom and I walked into the dining room where our meeting was being held.

There were papers everywhere and all of them were waiting on me.

I sat down next to Nade and listened to all the crap going on.

"Nagi there's a rouge fearie around here and we heard she's a powerful one." one of the guys said.

I perked up in my seat.

"Is she the one they've been waiting for?"

"We don't know all the details yet."

"We should find her before everyone else does."

"Yes but there's no way to tell if the person is a fearie or not."

"Well maybe you should start working on that like how about now." I said forcing the law down.

They all nodded and before I knew it the meeting ended.

Me and my sister started making dinner, the day passed by so fast without me even noticing it.

"So do you like her?" my twin asked me.

"Like who?"

"Who do you think?"

_Rima's POV_

I started walking down the stairs but when I heard Nadeshiko ask if he likes me I stopped and crouched down close to the wall.

Nagi sighed, "Why does every conversation we have always about her?"

I felt a pain in my stomach.

Do they really talk about me that much?

"Because she seems special."

"We've only known her for like two days."

"Soooo…"

*Bam*

"Shit."

I fell all the way down the stairs and the two of them where starring at me.

I jumped up and walked over to them.

"Sooo whatcha talkin about?" I asked them keeping calm.

"Nothing." Nagi said without hesitation.

"Hmmmm really." I said with my eyes fixed on Nadeshiko who was focusing on her cooking.

_After dinner._

I walked out of the shower and down the hallway and heard Nagi and Nade talking.

"I think we need to tell her." Nadeshiko said.

"No we can't risk it."

"But she lives here and deserves to know what's going on around here."

"It's for her own good." Nagi sounded dead serious I could imagine the scowl on his face even though I never saw him like that before.

I slid open the door very not shyly and stomped in.

"Tell me what?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nagi's POV_

"Tell me what?"

Rima stood in the door way with her hair soaking wet and dripping on the floor.

My eyes went wide and then I looked at Nadeshiko.

"You knew she would be listening." I accused her but she just starred at the floor.

"You did didn't you."

"She has to know." she looked at me with watery eyes.

I sighed and went back to my normal calm self.

I walked over to the bookshelf and instantly Rima was by my side with her grip on my arm stopping me from grabbing the book.

"Tell me now." she sounded deadly.

Yup defiantly mood swings.

"It's better if you read this book so I can explain it with you knowing what we are."

"What you are?" she asked as her hand dropped from my arm and a confused look painted her face.

I grabbed the plain purple book out and placed it in her delicate hands and she stared at it for a while.

"You know how to read right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course I can." she said with her cheeks puffed up and she plopped down on the floor and opened the book cover.

"Your really gonna read on the hard wood floors?" I asked her kinda taken off from her actions.

"Well ya." she said craning her neck up more than usual to look at me.

"Ok whatever."

By the time she got three quarters of the way into the book she fell asleep.

I picked her up gently and carried her to her bedroom.

I laid her down on her bed and put the covers over he while she still was holding the book.

"Good night Rima." I whispered to her and walked down the hall to my room.

I plopped down on my bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess it's better that she knows sooner." I said to myself.

_Rima's POV_

"Come on Rima wake up now!" A voice said to me.

I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes.

The figure standing in front of me was blurry but started to get clearer.

"Why." I mumbled to Nadeshiko.

"It's time for school. I swear you are worse to wake up then my brother." she hissed at me.

I rolled of my bed and looked at the clock.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled at her climbing back into my bed.

It was 5 in the morning…It wasn't even bright out I can't even function at night how am I suppose to function in the dark morning.

"No I'm not we need to get to school but first you need to eat and get s

Changed and whatever else you need to do.

"Ugh." I moaned.

Then I remembered the book I was reading last night.

I looked around my bed and saw it across the room.

"How did it get all the way over there?" I asked myself not realizing that Nadeshiko was still in the room.

"You threw it." she answered me.

I looked up to her, "What?"

"Last night you threw the book. I heard a loud bang from your room and I looked in and saw the book the was glued to your hand across the room."

"Oh." was all I could say without making myself seem like a total idiot.

"Well go get ready." she said walking out the door.

I got up, got dressed in a white short sleeved dress shirt and checkered skirt.

Then I put on the black tank apron like thing over it and tied the bow in back.

The apron was short so you could still see most of the skirt underneath it.

I tied the black and white checkered bow around my neck and turned to the mirror.

I put my hair in two low pigtails with black ribbons.

Then walked downstairs and realized that me and Nadeshiko were wearing different color bows and skirts.

She had on a light purple bow and skirt, her purple hair in a high ponytail.

Then Nagi came down wearing black pants and a white button down shirt and a light purple tie.

"Why are you guys wearing purple and I'm wearing this checkered thing?" I asked them with a pout and putting my fists on my hips.

"Oh it's just a class thing." Nadeshiko said waving her hand in front of her face.

I squinted my eyes to her and just shrugged.

I sat down and grabbed a peach and Nagi grabbed an apple.

"Plus you look much cuter in the checkers." Nagi said with a smirk leaning into me across the counter.

I just hit him on the head and turned the swivel chair to face Nadeshiko who held my bag in her right hand and hers in the left.

"Did you bedazzle mine?" I asked her.

She had her lips pursed, "Ummm ya duh."

She pushed it into my hands and I sighed.

Nagi laughed and walked to the door and Nadeshiko flowed him.

"You coming." he said poking his head around the corner that he just passed.

I nodded and jumped of the stool and ran to the front door.

We got to the front door and I looked around it was a really big school no wonder they needed different color uniforms.

Nagi and Nade walked me to my first class and went to there's which was in a totally different wing.

I'm all alone now.

I sat down next to the window and starred out it feeling the sun soak into my skin even though there was a thick piece of glass separating me from the outside.

The teacher started talking and the students started introducing themselves.

I didn't even realize it was my turn until the teacher came in between me and the window and closed the blinds.

I looked up to him who was staring at me intently.

"So introduce yourself." he said walking back to the front of the room.

I stood up.

"My name is Rima…and I…um that's it."

I said nervously as I plopped down in my seat and sliding as far down as I could without falling off my seat.

"No hobbies or anything. She must be a boring girl." one snobbish girl snickered.

"Shut up she's ten times prettier than you and has a way better attitude than you and she's only said like ten words." one of the guys backed me up.

I looked over at him and he gave me a smile and I slowly looked away.

When I walked out of my classroom I was Nagi and Nadeshiko outside the door people around us were whispering things like 'What are they doing here?', or 'OMG the diamonds are here.'

Nagi smiled at me and waved me to come follow him and I did.

"So how was your first class?" Nadeshiko asked walking backwards to face me and Nagi.

"It was fine I got distracted a lot."

"Ya that's just school here." Nagi said smiling at me.

"Soooo why did some of those people call you the Diamonds?" I asked as people moved out of our way.

"Ohh it's like a level thing." Nagi said

"Oh well are there a lot of Diamonds?"

"Ummm no not really."

"There's only two of us." Nade interrupted.

I threw my nose up in the air, "Why are you two so special?"

"Read the book." Nagi said stopping in front of a door.

I looked up at the number and down at my schedule.

"How did you…" I started asking but he interrupted me.

"I looked at it in your hand on the way here."

"Oh ya that was a stupid question." I said looking at the floor then back up and both of them were gone.

"Hey." I heard someone say and I turned around to see a girl with long white hair and ice blue eyes wearing our uniform in light blue that matches her eyes.

Then my eyes drifted to the guy standing next to her who had black hair with a strip of white and purple eyes and was wearing the boys uniform with a grey tie.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked them pointing to myself.

"Of course." the boy said with a little smile on his face.

"Ohh umm hi." I answered felling like an idiot.

Their eyes felt so intense like they could read me.

Then I realized I must be an open book looking like and outsider and completely lost.

"Do you want to take a walk?" the boy asked.

"Ummm I have to get to my class." I answered kind of thrown of place.

"It will be ok as long as your with us."

I starred at him for a long time then looked at the girl who looked utterly bored.

"Umm I guess." I said unsure and the guys smile became wider.

"Well let's go then." the girl said walking away and the purple eyed boy grabbed my hand.

**Nina: Sorry for updating the last one so late but now I'm on a roll so expect one tomorrow unless we loose power cuz of the hurricane...well please review thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nina: I'm soooo sorry about not updating i literally just got my internet**** back and yesterday I got my electric back so here you go!**_  
><em>

_Rima's POV_

We were walking down the stairs and through the hallway hands intertwined.

Me and this mystery boy.

For some reason I did want to know his name but at the same time I didn't.

Not knowing his name or anything about him added to his hotness.

I looked over to the ice princess.

Yup that's what I'm gonna call her from now on.

Each step she took her long perfectly straight hair swayed left to right.

Her face showed how annoyed she was by my presence or maybe it was just by being in school or probably because the purple eyed boy holding my delicate hand in his large rougher hand.

We walked out into the garden which had so many colorful flowers and a fountain with benches all around.

There weren't many people outside but the people who were, were to busy talking to each other to even glance up.

Until one girl ran into the ice princess.

"Hey watch where your going!" she almost screamed and all the attention went to us.

I tried to yank my hand from his when I heard the whispers starting but his grip was tight on my hand.

The girl that ran into the ice princess jumped back on her feet and bowed to her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said with her face turning red as she ran away.

"Why is she with them? She's in a much lower class then them both." one girl said to her friends not even trying to hide her snobby comment.

"I know a girl from the ice group and a guy from the shadow group with a girl like her." one of her friends said quieter.

Both of the girls were wearing hot pink uniforms then there was two girls who wore light blue like the ice princess and one wearing gray which matched the purple eyed boy's tie.

The purple eyed boy looked over to them pissed.

"You shouldn't worry about this stupid school's cliques."

I looked up at him and his eyes met mine and we walked over to an empty spot in the garden.

"So ummm…" I said as I looked straight at the ground.

"My name is Haru and this is Kiyomi." Haru said pointing to himself then the girl.

My eyes scanned them.

I guess I could tell why Kiyomi was in the 'ice' group by everything she did and how she looked.

I wouldn't think right away for Haru to be apart of the 'shadow' group by how warm he is towards me.

"My name is Rima." I said.

"Rima…well that's a pretty name." Haru said.

"So your new here?" Kiyomi asked quickly.

"Ya I just moved here." I answered still not looking at them.

"I saw you hanging out with the diamond twins." Haru said.

My head shot up to see him starring at the sky.

"Ya so?"

"Soo you know what people think they are?" Kiyomi said standing in front of me.

My gaze went back to Haru, "What?"

"Pixies." Kiyomi answered but my eyes never left Haru.

He looked at me with a smirk across his face, "Ya if you believe in that kind of stuff. Do you?"

"I don't know I really haven't thought of it." I struggled to get the words out of my mouth.

But it was a huge lie.

All I could do was think about fearies and pixies after Nagi gave me that book.

"Ok that was a lie I have thought a lot about it." the words poured out of my mouth without control.

Then I covered my mouth and blushed madly now they must think I'm a complete idiot.

"You know they also say fearies can't lie."

I pondered that thought, but there's no way I could be.

"Ya me a fearie only in my dreams." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Dreams come true." Kiyomi said with a dark smile.

We sat in an awkward silence then I jumped up on my feet and face them.

"Well this has been fun and all but I need to go back to class." I said and waving goodbye as I walked away.

_Haru's POV_

I watched the tiny girl walk back inside and then I looked back at Kiyomi.

"Dreams come true?" I asked mocking her.

"Ya well we both know that she's a fearie." she said pointing her nose in the air.

"Do you think she's it?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes , "I hope."

I looked up at the school and in the window there was the purple haired pixie prince starring back at me.

_Uatu's POV_

I sat on the cold bleachers outside the school watching Kukai kicking his soccer ball around all by himself.

My attention drifted to the woods just as it always did.

"You wanna race?" Kukai asked.

I looked up to see him with his big smile spreading across his face.

I smiled right back at him, "Let's do this."

"Ok but…" he started but I already jumped off the bleachers and shifted into my white wolf form in mid-air and took off.

I glanced behind me to see the brown wolf a few paces back.

_Hahaha_ I said in my mind.

Then I felt something hit me hard from my side.

I landed on my back with wolf Kukai on top of me and he nibbled my ear no matter how hard I fought to get him off of me.

It didn't Kukai would never hurt me but I hated to be the one picked on.

I shirted back into a human.

"Ahhh! Oh my god!" I heard a girl scream.

I looked to my left to see a girl against a tree with a guy in front of her who turned his head to look at what she was pointing at.

"Oh shit!" the guy said and looked back at the girl and both of them made themselves look…presentable.

I looked back at Kukai who was still in his wolf form and tried to hold in my laugh as the couple ran away.

Kukai shifted back into his human from but didn't move off of me.

He started dying laughing and rolled off me so he was laying next to me.

I started laughing too, "What the hell? They didn't even try to help me."

I turned on my side to face him and he did the same.

"I know how selfish can they be not helping such a pretty damsel in distress." he said with his goofy grin.

A tear rolled down my cheek from laughing so hard.

He wiped it away and kissed my nose.

_Nagi's POV_

When we got home Rima plopped down on the couch and opened the book I gave her,

She was a bout halfway through it.

Me and Nade went into the kitchen to get some snacks.

A few hours passed and Rima was almost done with the book.

"Time for dinner." Nadeshiko said.

I got off the couch and looked at Rima who didn't even start her homework.

"Rima let's go." I said.

"Not hungry." she said not even looking up from the book.

I grabbed it from her petite hands and dangled it near my head.

She jumped up and kept trying to jump for it but got nowhere near it.

She looked up at me with tears forming in her big honey eyes.

"Give that book back to her." Nadeshiko was standing a few feet away from us with her hands on her hips.

"She's faking it." I said smirking at Rima.

She glared at me.

"Ugh." she stomped her foot and held her breath.

I looked at her weird then she turned blue.

"Why don't you tell her she's almost done with the book." Nadeshiko said panicking snd shaking Rima.

"Fine." I said walking away from the purple girl.

"RIMA BREATH!" Nadeshiko screamed in her ear.

Finally she let out her breath and took a few more breaths for her to turn her pale doll like self.

We all sat down at the table and me and Nadeshiko looked at each other and she nodded.

Then I looked at Rima who's eyes sparkled like a little girl opening presents on Christmas.

"Ok so me and Nadeshiko are different from you." I said waitting for a question that never came.

"Ok since Nagi's taking forever we're pixies." Nade said then stuffed some food in her mouth when I glared at her.

"Just like what they said." Rima mumbled.

"Ya and you better stay away from those two. They're only showing interest in you bevause we took you in." I said and her head snapped up.

"Why would I be interesting and how do you know who I was talking to?"

"I saw you with them."

"You were spying on me." she accused me.

_Rima's POV_

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with looking out the window."

"Uh-hu. Right. So why would I be interesting to them by just being with you guys."

I knew that they were different from the time they gave me that book.

"They're fearies." Nagi said picking at his food.

I didn't even want to touch my food, al I wanted was to hear this story that will make sense of all this.

"Then why don't you have like pointy teeth and ears."

"Are you serious? Have you been reading that book at all?"

"I read the titles and looked at some of the pictures." I said and Nagi smacked his head.

I literally just looked at the titles of a few of them, pixies, vampires, werewolves, and fearies, and the pictures of those four.

For pixies there were pictures of people with sharp teeth and pointy ears.

Vampires had red eyes with two pointy canine teeth and blood around their mouths.

Werewolves showed normal human looking people then next to it showed a very large white wolf.

Then the fearies, there were pictures of little people with wings and some pictures were just people wearing white flowy cloths who danced around and lived near flower areas or lakes. They all looked so fragile.

"So there's something going on between the pixies and fearies?"

"Ya and it's been going on for years." Nadeshiko said quietly.

"First off we do have sharp teeth and pointy ears but we use glamour to hide them. So we look like humans. Which you would know if you read the book."

"Well sorry." I said and rolled my eyes.

"The pixies started the Unseelie Court.  
>So we need something to survive on because the fearies thought we were outcasts not one with nature.<br>So we feed on human fears, such as little things like spiders or something a lot more serious.  
>A long time ago the two courts, the Seelie and Unseelie, were in peace.<br>But then the fearies had their beacon of light.  
>The Starlight fearie.<br>They said she was the most beautiful almost as pure as an angel.  
>She looked so fragile but she was the most powerful fearie and a major threat to the pixies.<br>Once the Starlight fearie started picking us pixies off one by one we declares war on the Seelie Court and started recruiting allies.  
>The fearies Seelie Court allied the elves and the werewolves.<br>The pixie Unseelie Court allied their enemies, the vampires and the Succubi/Incubi.  
>The war went on for years.<br>The original king of the pixies was killed by a fearie pretending to be a worker in his castle.  
>So his oldest son took over and he battled the Starlight fearie on his own and killed her.<br>After that the war dies down but never officially ended.  
>But now both sides can't stand the sight of each other.<br>Now the vampires and Succubi/Incubi are still on our side and also need something to survive on.  
>Before vampires were just plain immortal now they need to feed on blood because they are apart of our court.<br>Same goes for the Succubi/Incubi they were plain devils now they feed on human souls." Nagi finished they story.

"Wow." I said quietly.

**Nina: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
